Akisame Kōetsuji/Technique's
'Techniques:' *'Sekijin Jijousan': Koetsuji ties numerous opponents up in pairs and stacks them into a pile. *'Koetsuji Mugen Gou Sasharin': Akisame throws multiple opponents and twists their legs and arms together until he forms a circle using their bodies. Because of the way this technique is performed, the opponent's body weight is used to seal their joints and prevents them from freeing themselves. *'Koetsuji Yanagihayurashi': A special movement technique where he seemingly fades away. This technique can even baffle Master class fighters. *'Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri': An evasive technique consisting of twisting the entire body. *'Forced Into an Agonizing Position, Destruction Hell': A combination of a throw, kick and joint lock that literally scrambles an opponent's body. Despite the end result, the attack does not kill the victim (according to Akisame, anyway). Although classified as a move that immobilizes without killing, Kenichi claims it would be more merciful to let them die. *'Koetsuji Mugen Seiseikaki': Used against Alexander Gaidar, The fist of Destruction, this is a really fast attack that is used as a counter-measure to being grabbed in the wrist, using this grab as a way to throw the enemy up and down so fast that, even when the opponent instinctively lets go afterwards, they would have already been thrown multiple times. *'Shin Kokyuu Nage': Using the enemy's improved reflexes and his ki, Koetsuji feigns attacks in a way that the enemy masters simply dodge and end up throwing themselves forcefully to the ground. It's only used against masters, as Koetsuji remarked. *'Kuchiki Daoshi': A Jujitsu move in which the user grabs the enemy's leg and lifts it up over their head, causing the target to fall over backward. As displayed in Kenichi's fight with Thor, however, this move can also be used to toss the opponent into the air should the user have sufficient strength. *'Idori'- A Jujutsu technique where the user sits down and waits for the opponent to attack and then nullify that attack and place the opponent into submission as well. *'Sumokudori'- A Jujustu technique used when an opponent has attacked and counter it. The user grabs the opponent's arm, places the arm at the back of the neck then trip the opponent with a sweep of the leg. *'Ushiro Ukemi': After getting thrown Kenichi lands on his back. *'Koetsuji Kodama Awase': Hitting with a vibration from a right hand stirke then immediately after that hit then hitting again with the left. *'Koetsuji Nagibouki': Akisame grabs two opponents and throws them around and spins them around in a fast manner while looking like he's sweeping the ground with them. *'Twist Takedown Counter': After getting caught in an armlock and being thrown, Lands on one hand and flips himself back onto his feet, effectively countering the technique used on him. *'Kuuchuu Tomoenage': The user jumps with both legs on the oppenent's hips then with a backflap making the oppenent fly away. *'Shimewasa': One of Jujutsu most important techniques lethal if not used correcty, Perform a fast spin while using the shimewasa causing a black out state and tossing the opponent with the Dark Whirlwind Shime. *'Oogoshi': A jujutsu moves lifts over the sholder and slams them to the ground. *'Koetsuji Rinne Rengoku Temari': Akisame tosses his opponent into the air, only to catch that opponent by the back of their head and proceed to continuously push them forcefully onto the ground, making the opponent bounce in similar manner to how a person bounces a ball.